


21 Moments

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Challenge, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickfic, gentle teasing, well drabble but you get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: For the proposed advent challenge by Aithilin.Nyx and Noctis enjoy the 21 days before the winter solstice.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 32
Kudos: 18





	1. Day 1: Decoration

**Author's Note:**

> All of the drabbles take place in the same loose no prophecy au.

Noctis couldn't remember which of his ancestors had started the tradition. All he remembered from that particular lesson was being told he could use paper mache to make whatever he wanted to give his dad. That first year, he, in all of his 5 year old wisdom, had made a dragon to protect his dad over the holidays. 

He'd made a sword the next year then a shield the one after that. He didn't remember if he'd made one on  _ that _ year. A misshapen carbuncle appeared above the doorway with the others at the next solstice, bearing two different fingerprints on the paint. After that, Noctis stuck to simple things that he could slip unnoticed into the garland of decorations meant to protect all those passing underneath.

At some point, he'd started making them with Iris, which meant that Noct made some for Ignis, Gladio and Clarus on top of the one he made for his dad. And when he'd met Nyx?

Noctis found himself shaping a coeurl's whiskers from the paper and begging Gladio to slip it into Nyx's locker for him. Being a Kingsglaive was dangerous and Noctis just wanted to make sure the upcoming Hero returned to save other lives. ~~At least that was the excuse he gave Gladio when he handed him the traditional decoration along with a note explaining where to put it.~~


	2. Day 2: Traveler

Decembre was always a busy time to travel regardless of the reason for it. Nyx tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and glared at the line of cars waiting to board the ferry. Of all the times to be sent out for an escort mission!

Nyx gave a relieved sigh when the line finally started moving again, presenting the guards with their passes and following their direction to park for the ride back to Galdin Quay. A chuckle from the backseat had Nyx glancing in the rearview mirror with a wry smile. “Noctis will be glad to hear we will be arriving on time.” Ignis said as they stepped out for some fresh air.

Nyx grinned as he kept an eye out for trouble as they walked up to the private deck. "I don't usually mind traveling but this," he motioned at the mass of people milling about, "is crazy even for me."

Ignis nodded in agreement. "It is indeed. And speaking of traveling…" Ignis grinned as he pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it over to Nyx. "It has been approved."

Nyx hurriedly grabbed the paper, his heart pounding as he opened and read what was written within. Nyx wanted to shout in joy but he was still on duty so he did the next best thing. "I'm calling Noct!" Ignis simply rolled his eyes at the excitement from the glaive and took out his notebook to work on a new recipe.


	3. Day 3: Locations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that all of these aren't necessarily in chronological order. This means that unless I mention another of the prompts, which events happen when is entirely up to you!
> 
> Also thank you for all the kudos and comments!

Nyx rested his chin on Noctis' head, arms coming to wrap around his boyfriend. "That looks nice." Noctis hummed as he swiped a finger across the tablet screen. The Golden ballroom changed to a luscious forest, decorated with fairy lights and ribbons. He stayed quiet as Noctis swiped through several other fantastical places before asking, “If you aren’t seeing anything you like maybe I could help?”

Nocis grimaced but raised the tablet so Nyx could see better. “Prompto asked me to help him with a photoshoot but I have no idea what I’m doing.” Nyx hummed encouragingly. “It’s one of those charity calendar things. He’s asked a few other people to be part of it, like Gladio and Iggy, but we’re each supposed to choose our own theme that fits the month we’ve got.”

“Which month did you get?”

“Decembre.” Noctis sighed and passed a hand through his hair. “I don’t want to do some traditional Solstice shit since not everyone celebrates it but I have no idea what else would fit.”

Nyx snagged the tablet from Noctis’ hands, his mind already imagining the perfect theme for his boyfriend. “What about making it about Lucis as a whole?” Noct made an intrigued noise as he tilted his head backwards to see what Nyx was doing. Nyx chuckled and couldn’t resist kissing Noct’s forehead. 

Finally Nyx spotted a good image and showed it to Noctis. It was simple enough, a map of Lucis on a rustic wood floor. Each major area was highlighted by having a key feature, tradition, or cultural object placed on the corresponding location. It created a wonderful visual show of the diversity found within every part of Lucis.

“It’s perfect!” Noctis exclaimed before turning and kissing Nyx passionately. Then he jumped up and left with an excited, “I’ve got to show this to Prom! Be back in a bit!” Nyx shook his head and set about getting ready for supper.


	4. Day 4: Festive food

Noct swore as he opened the oven door only to have his fear confirmed. Burnt again. “How does Ignis do it?” He muttered as he threw the brown husks of what should have been traditional Galahadian solstice spice cookies. The smell of burnt baking hovered in the air despite the fan above the oven. 

Bowls, bags of spices, and other ingredients littered Noctis’ kitchen counters in a mess that would send Ignis into an exasperated rage. Noct would have to clean it up soon otherwise Ignis would not be happy. He didn’t want to give up, not yet.

Nyx had been having nightmares almost every night this week, leaving the normally energetic man to be listless and exhausted. Noct had spotted him looking at the pictures of his home in Galahd more often yet refusing any of Noct’s attempts to talk about it.

Which was why he was trying to bake following a recipe he’d never tried before and ruining an entire bag of flour in his miserable attempts. Maybe he should call Ignis or Nyx’s mom for help? Part of him didn’t want to do it but, looking at the mess surrounding him and the hour, Noct knew when to give up. 

A few moments later and he had the expert on the line. “Good afternoon Mrs. Ulric, I was hoping you’d have time to help me with something?... Yes, I can’t seem to get it to bake properly and…” 

One way or another, Noctis would have those cookies ready for Nyx when he came back home from his shift.


	5. Day 5: Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided this au is also a no traitor au.   
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments

Nyx loved the holiday season. There were a lot of reasons why but the top three were: got to buy/make stuff for his family and friends, paid time off, and the sheer pleasure of people watching as they went crazy for whatever was the latest fashion.

Nyx wrapped an arm over his boyfriend’s shoulders as they walked through the holiday night market. It was bustling with shoppers, all of them hoping to find that perfect gift for their loved ones. Noctis shuffled closer to Nyx, grinning up to him as he slipped cold hands into warm pockets. 

“Want to get some cider?” Nyx offered as he motioned to a booth selling hot drinks. He waited until Noct nodded before guiding them towards it and buying two of the spiced apple cider. Now with warm drinks in hand, the duo went back to looking at the toys, handmade crafts, and other possible gifts being displayed all over the place.

So far they hadn't found a gift for their secret santa. Nyx had, and he blamed his luck for this, gotten King Regis while Noctis, Nyx had laughed for a good 5 minutes when Noct had finally told him about it, had gotten Drautos.

Hence their somewhat last minute gift shopping together. Nyx had no idea what to get Noctis' father, who was also his employer and the king of a nation! What was he supposed to get for someone like that? He didn't want to get some store bought, generic gift but finding something meaningful within the 20 crowns imposed for the secret Santa was hard!

"Hey, what about that? Dad would love it!" Noctis elbowed Nyx as he pointed at a woodcarving booth. Nyx allowed his boyfriend to pull him closer until he got a closer look at what Noct had spotted.

It was a small pine chest, its sides carved with flowers, skulls and swords. The sign in front told Nyx it was a puzzle locked box. "You sure your dad would like this?" He wasn't sure about it.

Noct nodded excitedly. "Absolutely! Mom used to have one and dad would unlock it to leave her messages when they couldn't meet up. It broke at some point but dad kept it in his offices. I think he'd appreciate getting a new one that we could use together."

Nyx hummed thoughtfully, picking it up to check for damage of issues but it was exquisitely made. A glance at Noct made him smile fondly before he told the artist to wrap it up for him. "Alright princeling, I trust you on this. Now come on, we still have to find something for the commander."


	6. Day 6: Inner Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has sexually suggestive moments so feel free to skip it if you're uncomfortable with that.

There was something about seeing shiny wrappers and decorated boxes that made Noctis feel like a child again. He wanted to grab the presents, shake them up and try to guess what they held.

Of course the only place where he could actually do that was in his apartment or Nyx's. The gifts set within the Citadel were mostly empty decorations. "What a waste." Noct sighed as he walked past a pile of empty boxes. Nyx sniggered at the comment but when Noct turned to glare at him, his boyfriend pretended he hadn't.

Noct wished he had time to drag Nyx somewhere private to 'discuss' what he found so funny but he had a meeting with some nobles to discuss donations for the solstice charity ball. Nyx seemed to know exactly what he was thinking as the glaive leaned forward to whisper, "If you behave for a bit longer, I'll give you an early present."

Nyx's tone dipped just at the edge of salacious suggestions, sending a shiver down Noctis' spine just as they arrived at the meeting room. Astral damn it Nyx! He'd done that on purpose.

A glance at the smug expression on Nyx's face confirmed it. 

Noct barely had the time to growl, "You're going to pay for that." Before the door opened and he was ushered in by the secretary assigned to the meeting. Noct didn't know what Nyx had planned but he was going to enjoy unwrapping him as soon as they got back to their apartment.


	7. Day 7: New traditions

Nyx rolled his eyes as he watched Noct change outfit for the third time in less than 10 minutes. “It was fine, Noct. No one will care about how you look as long as you bring good food or booze.” He raised his hands appeasingly when his boyfriend turned a panicked glare his way. Nyx gave him a fond smile as he walked over to Noct’s rather ridiculously large wardrobe to help him choose something.

They still had an hour before they had to leave for the Galahdian district so there was no rush. Still, Nyx couldn’t help but find Noctis’ panic amusing. It wasn’t the first year they’d gone to the Galahdian Night of Fire celebration. Nyx compared the Noctis from that first all night party to the one in front of him and had to admit his boyfriend was at least a bit less frantic then back then.

“What about this?” Nyx grabbed a dark blue shirt that had silver stars embroidered on it and held it for Noctis’ judgement. He grinned as Noctis seemed to seriously check over the shirt in a way that reminded Nyx of his advisor inspecting some new pastry. Nyx couldn’t resist as Noctis bent forward to look at one of the sleeves.

“Noct.” Nyx waited until his boyfriend met his gaze before he slipped a hand to the small of Noct’s back and pulled him up for a kiss. “You’re adorable.” Another kiss then Noctis pushed Nyx away, his cheeks turning crimson as he turned away.

Nyx chuckled and offered Noct a distraction. “Does the shirt pass muster?” 

Noctis nodded, “Ya… It’ll work. I’ll… I’ll go get changed.” Nyx smiled as Noctis grabbed the shirt and headed into the bathroom. He left Noctis to calm down and headed into the kitchen to start packing for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Night of Fire is inspired by old Solstice traditions where people would stay up on the longest night tending to a fire as a way to guide the sun back to them.


	8. Day 8: Silent Night

Snowflakes drifted through the night, dancing along the slight breeze that predicted more snow throughout the next few days. The ever present lights of the city enhanced the ethereal feeling that enevelopped Noctis as he walked down the empty streets of Insomnia, hand in hand with Nyx.

It was late. Like 3 am late on a weekday late but Noctis wasn’t tired at all. 

Maybe it was the beauty surrounding him. Maybe it was finally seeing Nyx after the utterly busy week they’ve had, a week where they’d only seen each other in passing. Or maybe it was just the expresso latte Prompto had given him earlier that was finally kicking in. 

“Gill for your thoughts?” Nyx said softly, his tone as soft as the snow melting on Noctis’ nose.

Noct squeezed Nyx hand and thought of the small box Ignis had fetched from the Citadel vault earlier that day. “Just enjoying the night.” He said instead of the phrase that was burning at the tip of his tongue but it wasn’t the right time. 

Nyx hummed and returned the soft squeeze with his own. Silence returned, comfortable and warm because Nyx was with him. Somehow time seemed to stop for them as they walked through the streets that formed their home.

It was just Nyx and Noctis. Noctis and Nyx. Nothing else that existed in those moments outside of each other. 

Only the warmth and comfort that came from being together, walking on the same path side by side.

The perfect night.


	9. Day 9: Candy and treats

"These are so gooood!" Nyx bit into the out-of-the-oven warm cookies with relish. The spices exploded over his tongue, sending him straight back to Galahd. To trying to sneak past his mom with Selena, Libs and Crowe to grab a few cookies. 

Not that it ever worked because his mom knew everything that ever happened in her kitchen but it had been fun and exciting.

Noctis grinned, relief plain on his face at Nyx's enthusiastic response. "Thank you." Nyx leaned forward to kiss him before returning to the cookies. "I needed this."

"I noticed." Noct huffed, pouting at how short the kiss had been. Nyx raised a brow as he stuffed a third cookie into his mouth, reaching across the counter to steal Noct's glass of milk. Noct allowed it with a roll of his eyes before he turned to continue cleaning up the mess that had once been the kitchen.

Nyx quickly finished his snack, the wonderful surprise his boyfriend had worked hard to give him after a horrible week of nightmares and stupidity, to go lend a hand. It'd be rude to not help out after all the effort Noct had put into making those cookies for him.

Noct frowned as Nyx joined him, pointedly glancing over to their bedroom, but allowed Nyx to help out with a smile when Nyx kissed him again. Working together in the kitchen made the clean up go smoothly and soon enough, Nyx was stifling yawns.

Noctis chuckled and gently grabbed his arm, "Come on Hero. Time to sleep." 

Nyx grinned, "Just sle…?" he yawned before he could finish his question.

Noctis rolled his eyes as he guided Nyx into their bedroom with a fond laugh. "As much as I'd love to do something more, I'd much prefer it if you weren't at risk of falling asleep in the middle of it." Nyx grumbled but allowed his boyfriend to strip him and tuck him into bed.


	10. Day 10: Weather

If you asked Noct what the perfect winter weather was, he's answer with shrug and a, "As long as I can walk around without freezing or getting wet, I don't care."

If you asked Nyx, he'd say, "A nice sunny day, right after a snowfall, with no wind."

This was by no means either of those.

The day was grey, a sudden rise in temperature leading to freezing rain, leaving grey mush covering what wasn't ice. Going outside seemed like a miserable proposition.

"Not happening." Noct grumbled as he snuggled under the blankets, wincing at the pain the movement caused. Nyx carted his fingers through Noct's hair gently, scratching against his scalp in a soothing, slow motion. 

"Alright, I'll let Ignis know." Nyx said softly, already taking out his phone. Noct made a sound at the back of his throat but didn't move. "Need anything?" 

"A new back." Noct grumbled. Nyx made a commiserating sound. "Left my meds at your place." 

"Libs can get them?"

Noct mumbled, "Nah… It's not that bad." into his pillow. Nyx made a sound of protest but Noct blindly grasped at his hand. "Promise. Just need to rest."

He felt more than heard Nyx sigh before a warm weight carefully wrapped itself across his shoulders. "Then rest. I'll be here if you need anything." Lips pressed against his forehead as Noct allowed himself to drift through the pulsing pain of bad weather meeting a bad back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! They make my day :)


	11. Day 11: Hibernation

Nyx woke slowly, feeling lethargic and heavy. A hand shook his shoulder as a worried face came into focus. "..alright?" Said Noctis, his voice muffled through the thick fog of Nyx's brain.

"Uh?" Nyx groaned as he pushed himself up.

Or tried to, only to find himself collapsing back onto the bed when his arm gave out. A cool hand came to rest on his forehead. "That feels nice." Nyx whispered, his voice strangely rough.

"I'd imagine so considering you have a fever." Noctis said, sounding relieved. Nyx frowned as he shifted to get a better look at his boyfriend only to be pushed gently back onto the mountain of pillows supporting his back and head. "Do you remember what happened?"

Nyx opened his mouth to reply but a chest rattling coughing fit prevented him from speaking. Every cough sent shards of pain through his chest and throat. He felt himself being lifted upright, an arm wrapped around his shoulders, and a cool glass tipped to his lips.

Whatever was in the glass soothed his throat, leaving a tingle of mint in his mouth. "Better?" Noct's voice was soft, a comfort to Nyx as he gave a tentative nod. “Good. Now do you remember what happened?”

Nyx was careful as he answered. “No?” He was relieved to be able to speak without coughing like crazy. Noctis grinned as he resettled Nyx against the pillows. He said nothing as he grabbed his phone and showed Nyx a picture of a frog on a pile of familiar clothes. “Is that..?”

“You? Yup!” Noct made the p pop as he shifted to lean against the headboard. “Crowe screwed up on a spell and turned you into a frog.” Nyx groaned at the news. Noct continued, “Did you know frogs go into hibernation when they get too cold? Cuz that’s what happened to you until you turned back, butt naked in the middle of winter.”

“Please tell me no one saw me like that.” Nyx was going to kill Crowe when he didn’t feel like shit.

Noct hummed, Nyx’s feeling of dread increasing with every passing second. “Well… Iris might have been passing by with Gladio and Clarus?”

This time Nyx did bang his head against the wall, whining as he prophesied his own doom. “I’m dead. Gladio and Lord Amiticia are going to kill me.” He turned towards Noct, planting his face on his boyfriend’s stomach. “Will you miss me once I’m gone babe?”

Noctis laughed at Nyx’s dramatics. “They won’t kill you. They aren’t allowed to.” Then as he started to pass his fingers through Nyx’s sweat matted hair, “You know I would miss you Hero. I do every time you leave on a mission.” Nyx hummed in contentment as exhaustion took him again, Noctis’ laughter a soothing tune for his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris enjoyed the accidental mooning and teases Nyx about it for years to come. ;)


	12. Day 12: Silver and Gold

Noctis hummed to himself as he headed back home. Prompto had already confirmed he’d be there, same with Ignis and Gladio. He couldn’t wait for the show to start! “I’m home!” Noct called out as he kicked off his shoes and started undressing. “You still good for tonight?”

Nyx gave his answer by appearing in front of Noct, a pair of skates in each hand. “Of course! Crowe said she’d drag the others to the canal at some point so expect drunken shenanigans once they arrive.”

Noct snorted, stealing a kiss from his boyfriend before dipping into the bedroom to change. Ignis had laid it out on his bed, the long thermal wear making Noctis roll his eyes but he slipped into it nonetheless. They were planning to be outside, skating until dawn after all, so staying warm was a must. “Did you check the line up? The Revenant’s are scheduled to show up before the fireworks.” Noct called out as he slipped the sweater over his shirt. With his coat on he’d be warm enough and still be able to strip if he got too warm.

Arms suddenly wrapped around Noct, trapping him with his own clothes. Noct relaxed against Nyx as he was tugged closer. "I saw that. A recent addition to the rosters huh?"

Noctis wriggled until his head was free. "I had nothing to do with it." Nyx raised a brow, not quite convinced. Noct pouted. "It's true! Dad's the one who asked them to show up. He's a fan of theirs."

Nyx let go with a fake gasp. "The King? A fan of The Revenant?" Noct elbowed him which sent Nyx into a laughing fit. "At least my father-in-law-to-be has good taste in music." 

"I'm telling him you said that." Noct threatened even as his cheeks reddened. Nyx chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm ready to go when you are."

Nyx grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together as they left their home to meet up with their friends. The matching promise rings, one pair gold and one pair silver, shone briefly before being hidden under thick gloves


	13. Day 13: Old Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed already, I don't plan any of these out XD
> 
> This one is more ''what if'' lore than Nyx/Noct centric but I do hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Solstice was a time of reflection, and to the royal family this translated into an old tradition that was unofficially hated. For the week before the Solstice celebrations, the members of the royal family had to spend a minimum of 24 consecutive hours isolated with the Crystal of the Lucii to reflect on the decision they had taken and be judged by their ancestors for their failures.

Of course, the Lucii didn’t actually judge anyone who didn’t bear their ring but it was an uncomfortable affair nonetheless. Nyx had stood guard at the Crystal Room on a few occasions when either the King or Noctis entered it but this was the first time he was on guard for this tradition. He’d seen Noct after his isolation on previous years, gathered him into his arms and held him tight until Noct felt better. 

Noctis had explained the tradition as the best way to replenish the magic the Lucis Caelum could use but it almost always ended with painful overstimulation of their senses. It didn’t help that Noctis hated the almost oppressive feeling the Crystal gave him whenever he was around it.

Nyx shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he looked around the antechamber. Noctis was pacing the length of the room, giving worried glances to the door every few minutes. When he passed in front of him for the fifth time, Nyx reached out and gently grabbed his arm. “Hey, you’re going to wear yourself out if you keep this up.”

Noctis seemed surprised by the sudden touch but quickly shook it off as he turned to rest his forehead against Nyx’s shoulder. “I hate waiting for Dad to come out from there.” Noctis whispered. Nyx hummed soothingly as he hugged Noct to him. “He’s always so...out of it.”

“You’ll be there to help him through it.” Nyx replied though his gaze was drawn to the outward doors opening. He was slightly surprised to see the marshall, Lord Amiticia and Commander Drautos slide into the room one after the other. “Sirs?” Protocole might have demanded Nyx salute them but his arms were full with something more important.

Noctis half turned to see who had entered but didn’t move away from Nyx’s embrace. Cor walked over and put a hand on Noctis’ shoulder, “Regis should be done. His room is ready and we’ll deal with anything that happens over the next few days.” Noctis gave his uncle a thankful smile.

  
The moment ended as a distinct  _ click  _ brought all their attention to the entrance to the Crystal Room. Nyx stepped back as the King stumbled out and into the arms of his family.


	14. Day 14: Snow and Ice

Shiva was a hard mistress. Noctis hissed as he slipped on another patch of ice, the movement to rebalance himself sending pain up his back. “Shit!” He was going to feel that in a couple of hours. Still, it was a problem for future him. He could see Nyx waiting for him and raised a hand to greet him. “Nyx!”

His boyfriend turned around, a wide smile warming Noct better than his coat. “Hey princeling, how was your meeting?” Nyx slipped an arm comfortably around Noctis, letting the prince bury his face against him.

Noctis groaned, “Horrible. I swear half the council have ice instead of a heart. They have no reason to ask for raises when they do nothing except argue with each other about stupid shit.” He felt more than heard Nyx chuckle. “Let’s forget about them and do something fun.”

“Sure. Got something in mind or…?” Noct shrugged. He just wanted to spend time with Nyx, what they did wasn’t important. Nyx seemed to get the idea as he proposed, “Umm… Well Libs said there was a new menu at The Canyon. Let’s go there for a bit.” 

  
Noct pulled away for a moment, something in Nyx’s tone making him suspicious. “What are you planning?” Nyx gave him a  _ me?planning something? Never!  _ Kinda look which had Noctis snorting as he shook his head. “Fine.” He raised himself up to kiss Nyx. “I trust you.” Nyx said nothing, returning the kiss with interest before he took Noctis’ hand and started walking side by side.


	15. Day 15: Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows directly after yesterday's drabble. Hope you enjoy!

The Canyon was full, noisy, and cosy. Nyx loved it. He checked on Noctis, smiling as his boyfriend looked around with joy in his eyes. Nyx was glad that Noct enjoyed the place just as much as he did. “Hey Fir!” Nyx waved at one of the staff, “Is my usual table free?” He knew it was, could see it tucked in the corner by the roaring fire, but he still waited for the go ahead before tugging Noct to it.

Coats were shed and the new menu perused in between soft questions about each others week. Nyx told Noct about the three day trip to Altissia guarding Ignis, - “He’s a dream to work with Princeling. I might have a crush.” thrown in with a wink.- and the mischief from his friends. Noctis laughed and teased back, enjoying their time together just as much as Nyx was.

As the conversation wound down into a comfortable silence, Nyx reached out to steal a bite of Noctis’ kebab. When Noctis squawk in anger and reached back to steal something from Nyx, he caught his hand and pressed into it a small card. “Happy Solstice Noctis.”

Noctis looked perplexed as he opened his hand to see what Nyx had given him. “It’s not Solstice yet?”

Nyx rested his elbow on the table and leaned on it, smiling as he replied, “I know but I wanted to give it to you now.” He watched carefully as Noctis opened the card and started reading it. He knew the moment that his boyfriend realized what it was by the blush and his wide eyed stare.

He was not prepared when Noctis threw himself at Nyx, sending both of them tumbling down to the floor in each others arms. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Noctis said amidst laughter. 

“Glad you like it.” They helped each other back to the table, the chairs now squished right beside each other as Noctis decided he didn’t want to let go of Nyx’s arm just yet. The card was opened on the table as Nyx pulled out his phone to show Noctis the details.

After all, spending two weeks traveling throughout Lucis to finish in Altissia right on time for the New Year meant they had a lot to see and do together. 


	16. Day 16: Scarves and Hats

Noctis crossed his arms and stared at the mess before him. Balls of yarn were piled one over the other, colours clashing horribly on the table. "How are we supposed to grab the colours we want?" Noct asked, horrified.

Nyx chuckled by his side, "Like this." He thrust his arm into the pile, making it shift from side to side as he pulled out a ball of bright neon green yarn. "See? Easy."

Noctis had taken a step back as Nyx picked the yarn. A precaution against the loosely netted death pile that was labeled,  _ Yarn _ . Now he scoffed, "Easy? Maybe for you Hero but I'm not risking death by yarn balls. Could you imagine the headlines?" Noct gave an exaggerated shake of the head and bit off his smile as Nyx laughed, bright and light like the yarn he was holding.

"And why neon green?" Noct poked teasingly though he didn't approach the death pile just yet. "It's ugly."

Nyx rolled his eyes, the smile on his face content in a way that made Noctis feel warm all over. He tossed the ball into the air and caught it with ease, a habit he'd learnt from Crowe if Nyx was to be believed. "I'm choosing it because it's ugly. Or did you forget we're making ugly scarves this year?"

This time it was Noct who rolled his eyes but he did allow Nyx to tug him back into arm's reach of the pile. "Still….neon green? What colour am I supposed to grab so we don't clash?" 

"Lemon yellow would work." Nyx guided Noctis' hand through the net in search of an appropriate shade of yellow. Noct whined and shuddered at every movement of the pile, a pour firmly in place that drew Nyx into trying to kiss him. 

Whether as a distraction to the death pile or in an attempt to get Noctis' to smile, only Nyx could tell. 

A smile still found its way onto Noctis' lips as they made their way, a bag full of garishly coloured yarn in on hand, back to the cold streets of Insomnia. At home, hot chocolate and good company awaited their triumphant return. The ugly scarf contest was about to begin!


	17. Day 17: Hobbies

Nyx smiled as he checked his phone. His boyfriend had just sent him a single emoji, a fish, followed by a question mark. He sent back a thumbs up with a smiley face before putting his phone away to concentrate on the rest of the debriefing.

Noctis had been restless as the holiday month brought with it an increase in duty for both of them. Ignis had sought Nyx out a few days ago as he wanted to arrange a small break for Noctis to relax and knew he'd prefer Nyx's company to his, Prompto's or Gladio's after so many days together.

Nyx hadn't hesitated to agree, already planning how to make the few hours Ignis would carve out for Noctis comfortable and peaceful. He'd gotten Libs to help out with cooking a picnic's worth of food. 

The plan was to go fishing, ice fishing; something Nyx had never done before as the ocean never froze around Galahd, and the snow that occasionally fell, never stayed for long. He'd seen videos of it, had heard Noctis recount his own experiences of doing so. (An experience that was quickly objected to by Gladio and Ignis' own descriptions of the events.) 

It would be something new for Nyx, and a chance for Noctis to share a hobby he enjoyed. Nyx half-listened to Commander Drautos explain how the ball shift would work and who would cover what section of the Citadel. If he missed something then he'd ask his friends.

His thoughts were filled with something much more important.


	18. Day 18: Changing Landscape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the skipped day yesterday. Hope you enjoy the double update today!

It always surprised Noctis how quickly snow changed things. From turning even the most brightly coloured house to white and grey, to making a simple trip several times longer because of a dusting of white water. But the greatest change often came from the people themselves.

A sudden wave of charity during the last few weeks of the year brought with it increases scrutiny from the press. Noctis hated the sudden surge of journalists and photographers during his regular trips to shelters and local charities. His normal routine of volunteering became a circus of pictures and PR opportunities if anyone caught wind of his destination.

Thankfully, he knew several experts in invading pests and had no trouble pulling them into his plans for those few weeks. Between Pelna, Crowe and Prompto, Nyx and Noctis were able to disappear among the crowd of tourists that toured the Citadel, unoticed by the vultures that waited outside.

"That went well." Nyx remarked as he kept watch while Noct changed out of his disguise and into something more fitting for the occasion. They were heading to Little Galahd where Noctis usually helped out at the community kitchen. The grandmother's that ran the place had finally started letting him help out with the actual cooking and he wasn't going to let some journalists keep him away.

Noctis threw the disguise into the armiger and checked his phone. "Shit! We've got to hurry! Mrs. Ostium said she'd show me how to make the spice blend for the chickatrice!" He swore, grabbing Nyx's hand as he ran past him. Nyx simply laughed at Noctis' hurry, following behind with ease.


	19. Day 19: Family

Nyx carefully gathered up the still hot pot from the footwell of the car. "You sure we aren't too early Princeling?" He looked over his shoulder at Noctis. The mansion sprawled in front of them was turning Nyx's head as he tried, and failed, to understand why anyone needed that much space.

Noct seemed to know how nervous Nyx was as he wrapped an arm around him in a side-hug. "It's fine Nyx. Gladio told us to get here whenever and you said you needed some time to finish up the roast.” Noctis dipped around Nyx to grab the second pot, this one cold but smelling of cider and spices. “Come on Hero,” Noct brushed past Nyx with a slightly amused smile, “You’ve already gotten drunk with Clarus, Cor and Drautos so why are you so worried?”

Nyx rolled his eyes but, after a brief moment of hesitation, followed after his boyfriend into the Amiticia ancestral home. “That was one time! And anyways, I was dragged into the contest.” Noctis laughed as he knocked on the door. Nyx hurried to catch up to him, moving carefully as to not drop the pot. 

Gladio welcomed them with a wide grin and directed them into the kitchen. Nyx took one look at it and swore, “Shit! Are you sure this is your kitchen?” The room was bigger than his apartment! 

Gladio laughed, “It’s one of our kitchens yes. We don’t usually use it unless we’re expecting a lot of company so let me know if you need anything and can’t find it.” He clasped Nyx on the back and headed into a connected room after grabbing a beer. 

Noctis stayed with him as Nyx slid his roast into one of the ovens. The Galahdian cider was heated back up and poured into several cups. With Noct grabbing half of the cups and Nyx taking the other half, they followed Gladio into the other room. “Finally!” Iris chirped from a spot on the floor as she spotted them. “I was about to go grab you two! Uncle Cor said that Nyx fought against a cerberus by himself. That can’t be true! Right?”

Nyx was surprised by the sudden interrogation, half turning to glare at the man responsible. Cor was sprawled on one of the couches, an ugly brown and yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. The marshall just smirked as he grabbed one of the cider cups and motioned for Nyx to answer Iris. Even as he sighed, Nyx felt the small knot of anxiety he’d been carrying around since this morning, relax at his casual acceptance among the tight-knit family. “He’s right though I’m pretty sure he forgot to mention that he was there too. Just watching me try not to get eaten while laughing.”

Cor spluttered, “Hey! I would have helped you if you needed it!” Laughter rose from every corner of the room, cups of cider being passed around with words of thanks. Nyx smiled as he watched the people he was coming to call family enjoy themselves.

A hand slipped into his as a familiar weight came to rest against his side. “You ok?” Noctis peered up at him.

“I’m perfect.” Nyx answered, leaning down to kiss the man he was determined to marry.


	20. Day 20: Friends

Noctis waved his hand over the caskets of mead, ale and beer, and watched dispassionately as they disappeared into his armiger. “I swear your friends have lost all respect for me.” Noct sighed as he turned to Nyx with a pout.

“And here I thought you preferred not being treated like a prince?” Nyx teased back as he hefted a large cooler.

Noct stuck his tongue out with a pout, his arms crossing over his chest. “They’re using me as a portable fridge.” Nyx raised a brow as he walked over to Noct. They stare at each other for a while before Noct can’t hold his stoic mask any longer and starts laughing, Nyx joining him after a few moments.

Once they were able to stop laughing, Nyx reached out to kiss Noctis softly. “Come on Portable Fridge Prince, we’ll be late if we don’t leave soon.” He laughed as Noctis elbowed him at the new nickname.

“Nyx! Don’t call me that.”

“Oh? Then what should I call you?” Nyx purred as they walked out to Noctis’ car. “Alcohol Master? Prince of Ale? Lord of Brewing?” Nyx dodged Noctis’ attempt to shut him up while laughing. As Noctis lunged once more, Nyx slid closer and whispered into Noctis’ ear, “How about Beloved?”

Noctis blushed, a shiver running down his spine as Nyx’s bedroom voice whispering in his ear. “Nyx!” He whined, shaking his head as he forced his mind away from the images that voice conjured up. 

Nyx laughed, dropping the cooler into the back of the car before pressing another kiss to Noctis lips. “Sorry, sorry. I’ll stop…. For now.” He winked at Noctis as he slipped into the driver’s seat.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “You are such a brat. Come on, let’s go before Libertus gets mad at us for being late with the booze.” He reached out and tangled his fingers with Nyx’s free hand, smiling as Nyx squeezed it gently. The sound of a phone ringing broke through the tender atmosphere.

Nyx sighed as he glanced at the name showing on the dashboard, “Speak of Ifrit…” Nyx muttered as he answered Libs call after turning down the volume.


	21. Day 21: Solstice

“Happy Solstice!” Nyx grinned as Iris shouted her greeting from the door. “Dad and Uncle Cor said they’d be here in an hour or so. Need any help?” 

Nyx dipped out of the kitchen to wave the group in. Iris and Gladio were in matching red and gold clothes, their hands filled with gift bags and food. “Nope. We got things under control in the kitchen so go ahead to the living room. Prompto and Noct have the games set up already.” Iris toed off her shoes before dashing into the living room with another shout.

Gladio chuckled as he followed at a slower pace, taking the time to drop off the appetizers with Nyx and Ignis before heading into the living room with a beer. The rest of the guests arrived in small groups, each bringing with them some food or drinks to share with the others. Libs brought some moonshine while Crowe and Pelna had worked together to make a traditional Galahdian Solstice pudding.

Noctis had insisted on making punch as his contribution to their little solstice party. As for Prompto, he’d brought something Nyx had never seen before. A tower of pastry glued together with some kind of caramel. It was decorated with colourful icing as though it was a solstice tree. Someone had placed some of the smaller gifts under its table in an oddly fitting tribute to the one standing in Noctis’ living room.

By the time the last of the expected guests had arrived, King Regis arriving with his Shield, the marshall and Commander Drautos, the party was already on its third round of Malboro Party 6. Nyx sat beside Noctis, cheering his boyfriend on as he tried to push Ignis’, Gladio’s, and Prompto’s characters off the platform.

The room was warm, the food was excellent, the company even better. Nyx smiled as he took a few moments to soak in the atmosphere. It wasn’t perfect, it couldn’t really be when part of his family was in Galahd, but it was close. A hand came into view, swiping his beer as Noctis shoved his controller over at his dad. 

“Hey! That’s mine Princeling. If you want one, there’s plenty in the fridge.” Nyx protested half heartedly. He made no attempts to get it back, simply rolling his eyes as Noctis pointedly took a large gulp of it only to sputter and grimace at the taste. Nyx shrugged as the beer was thrust back to him, “Told you it was mine.”

“Ya, ya.” Noct muttered, grabbing a handful of chips before resettling himself against Nyx comfortably. They watched comfortably as the king tried to run away from Clarus’ character through a maze, with Drautos and Cor making barely appropriate comments from the back. Nyx could tell that his friends were planning something in a corner but he was too comfortable to care.

Instead, he hugged Noctis tightly and whispered, “Happy Solstice. Thanks for the wonderful year.” Noctis hummed, tilted his head and kissed Nyx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! Happy holidays to any who celebrate!


End file.
